1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a solar power system. More to particularly, the present disclosure relates to a solar power system capable of operating independently outside an electricity grid and a communication apparatus of the solar power system.
2. Description of Related Art
Since the oil crisis happened from time to time, people put efforts into searching alternative energy sources, in order to find out sustainable and low-pollution renewable energy sources. Common renewable energy sources include solar power, biomass (bio-fuels), geothermal, wind power, tides, ocean temperature difference power generation . . . , and so on. However, people still hope for finding out a renewable energy source. Among them, utilizing the solar power to generate electricity is regarded as one of the widely discussed renewable energy implementations.
Currently, the traditional fixed solar power system can support three operating modes including On-grid, Off-grid and Hybrid modes. A solar power system may include a plurality of solar power alternating-current (AC) modules. In a traditional solar power system, a large system (such as a fixed solar power generator set within a power plant, or a solar power generator set implemented on a residential roof) is regarded as one basic unit for power generating. With the development of photovoltaic technology, the basic unit for power generating in current system can be changed into a small AC module, which is suitable for household applications in general. However, the smaller AC module in general needs to be operated under the On-grid mode.
In other words, the solar power systems existed in present applications are mainly divided into two groups, which are the fixed system without mobility and the AC module incapable of operating outside the local public electricity grid. Therefore, the solar power equipment with mobility and usability is highly demanded in present applications.